Everything's Different
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: The night of Final Jam, Mitchie and Shane planned a canoe ride. But what happens when it's cut short and Mitchie is heartbroken to find out Shane has broken his promise to wait for her and seems to have moved on.
1. Chapter 1

Well. Another Camp Rock story. It's a little different than I expected but hey! I don't own a thangg. lolol. read on please

"Yeah Mom I'll be back later!" Mitchie shouted to Connie Torres, who was packing up her things, preparing to leave the following morning. Mitchie was grinning brightly from ear to ear as she walked down the hill where she saw Shane Gray leaned up against a turned over canoe, both his hair and t-shirt rippling slightly in the breeze. "Hey." She was slightly out of breath from running all the way there, Shane smiled.

"Ready to get in this thing?" He asked her, already getting down low to flip it over. Mitchie joined him and pushed hard, successfully turning it right side up. Shane picked up two life jackets and strapped his on with ease. Mitchie, unfortunately, was having some trouble. "Here." Shane smiled and skillfully buckled it for her, his hands lingering there moments longer than necessary.

"Thanks." She grinned up at him, realizing how close their bodies were. "Er uhm. Let's go!" Her cheeks tinged pink and Shane grinned. The pair got into the slim boat and began to paddle their way out onto the lake. "So I'd say tonight was a big success." Mitchie laughed and swirled the paddle in the water. Her laugh was infectious as Shane joined in.

"Definitely. You were amazing." He complimented her sweetly, making Mitchie blush once more, he was good at making her blush, he noted. She looked away and Shane placed a hand beneath her chin, making two pairs of brown eyes meet. "Really." He smiled. "So I came out here, intending to ask you-" Shane's heart pounded in his chest as Mitchie smiled.

"SHANE! SHANE!" Nate and Jason were splashing out in the water, waving their arms like madmen. "COME ON! WE HEARD FROM THE MOVIE PRODUCER!" Shane whipped around to look at them and Mitchie looked dully at the bottom of the boat.

"Okay I'm coming! I'm coming!" Shane looked at Mitchie apologetically before picking up his paddle and started bringing them towards his band mates. "Mitchie I'm sorry this was cut short." He murmured and Mitchie nodded.

"It's fine. This is important I'm sure." She continued paddling. Once they were close enough, Jason grabbed Shane and pulled him out of the boat. "Bye." Mitchie muttered, swinging her legs out of the canoe. The boys were talking a mile a minute and Mitchie only caught bits and pieces. The words: movie, leads, a year away, and leaving tonight, were all she got.

"Mitchie I'm sorry. We have to start packing to fly out tonight. I'm so sorry." Shane turned and ran up the hill with his two best friends. Mitchie sighed and sat down on top of another canoe, not even trying to flip the other over.

"I knew this was too good to be tr-" Shane had run back towards her and kissed her strongly.

"As soon as I get back, you and I will be together. I promise. Just as long as you promise to wait for me." Mitchie nodded breathlessly. Shane kissed her once more before running back to his waiting friends. Mitchie grinned, even if it wouldn't be soon, she and Shane would be together, he promised.

It was now May, and Mitchie's jaw was on the floor as she watched Shane put his arm on the waist of his gorgeous co-star, and...girlfriend. "WHO IS THAT?!" Caitlyn shrieked, walking up beside her friend. Caitlyn had stayed with them that year, not wanting to be home schooled with her sister like she had been before. Mitchie shushed her and turned up the volume.

"Yes hello! This is Missy Martin with Shane Gray and his girlfriend Priscilla Quinn, the two recently starred in Connect 3's first movie. So Shane, how long have you and Priscilla been together?" The news lady's voice was high and excited, much like a chihuahua would sound like if they could talk. But Mitchie's eyes and ears were focused on the grinning couple.

"Well Missy, Priscilla and I first fell for each other the very first day of shooting. I looked into Priscilla's eyes I knew she was the one for me. We've been happy ever since." Shane spoke to the woman, Priscilla hanging on his arm with a loving smile on her face. Mitchie couldn't watch any more as her vision was blurred by tears. She clicked it off and looked at Caitlyn, blinking rapidly to fight the tears threatening to spill.

"Oh Mitchie..." Caitlyn hugged her tightly. Mitchie was more than upset and Caitlyn was just going to let her cry it out before she tried to talk any sense into her. For the following week, Mitchie's happiness was clearly false. She didn't bring up Shane once. But nobody wanted to tell her she didn't have to pretend to be happy, that would only upset her more.

Then he started calling.

"I don't want to speak to him!" Mitchie exclaimed when her father told her Shane was on the phone. Caitlyn hurried to the phone and promptly hung up on him. "Thanks." Mitchie sniffed and Caitlyn hugged her once more.

"What are friends for?" Both girls grinned and giggled. It took weeks of Mitchie's loved ones convincing her to return to the camp she had loved the previous summer. But in the end; she, Caitlyn, and Connie were driving in the square brown catering truck to Camp Rock. Mitchie was looking wistfully out the window, and Caitlyn was working at her laptop, glancing over at her often. "Alright stop that. We're going to have fun this summer!" Caitlyn closed the laptop and pinched her best friend.

"Ouch! Wha?" Mitchie snapped back into reality, Caitlyn shaking her head. "Right fun." Caitlyn sighed and resumed clicking and typing on the laptop. They finally arrived at the camp and Mitchie had to admit, she was excited to see just about everyone.

"Mitchie! Caitlyn!" Ella and Peggy squealed and ran towards them as the two kitchen helpers hopped out of the truck. The four hugged and giggled, excitedly exchanging greetings and smiles. Tess was walking slowly behind.

"Hey Caitlyn. Hi Mitchie." There was a sense of awkwardness between them once more, Caitlyn had looked up Priscilla Quinn had found out she was none other than Tess's cousin. And of course Tess knew that Shane and her cousin were together. "How was your year?" She asked them and both looked at each other before Caitlyn responded.

"I know you're trying to be nice but this is weird." She stated bluntly, Ella giggling to the side of them. Tess sighed with relief and agreed. Just because they didn't hate each other didn't mean they had to be best friends. The five walked toward the stage where Dee was welcoming everyone back to Camp Rock. Her speech was basically the same as last year, and momentarily; Mitchie forgot all about Shane.

"And for the second year in a row, Shane Gray has returned as an instructor! Along with the rest of Connect 3! Nate Cohen and Jason Matthews!" The three guys ran out onstage and waved smilingly at all the campers, girls going insane at the sight of them. "Well remember everyone! This camp isn't about being the best, it's about finding your sound and having fun!" Dee grinned once more before the campers dispersed.

"Come on." Mitchie pulled Caitlyn away from the stage so she wouldn't have to see Shane. They walked to their cabin and dropped off their belongings before heading to the kitchen to start on dinner before the first Jam of the summer. "I really hope he doesn't go." Mitchie admitted while they cut up ingredients.

"You know you have all the reason in the world to be mad, but at this camp you know you two will run into each other." Caitlyn informed her and Mitchie nodded, she knew that but she didn't want to see Shane. Afraid that after being hurt she would still like him, which would get her nowhere.

"Mitchie! Mitchie!" Shane entered the kitchen and Connie looked up from the grill as he entered, a bright smile on his face. "I have so much to tell-" Caitlyn stepped in front of him. "Caitlyn what are you doing? I just want to see Mitchie." The youngest Torres kept her eyes focused on the peppers she was slicing up.

"Shane why don't you just go call your girlfriend or something." Caitlyn glared at him icily. Shane's eyes widened as he looked at the both of them.

"That's what this is about?? Mitchie she's not-" Shane tried to move around Caitlyn unsuccessfully. She cut him off once more in an acidic tone with an air of finality ringing in her words.

"Just leave Shane." Normally Shane wouldn't be intimidated so easily but if you were standing in his shoes, in front of a clearly angry Caitlyn Geller, you would have behaved the exact same way.

"Fine. Fine! If you wont listen to me then." He motioned to move once more and Caitlyn stepped in front of him. "Bye." He turned and stormed out of the kitchen, much like the angry popstar that had first walked into Camp Rock last summer. Connie swiftly moved to her daughter and told her to go get ready for that night's Jam. Mitche looked up at her mother and nodded, leaving with Caitlyn.

* * *

So whaddaya think? It's short. and kinda rough. But i have big ideas for this story and would love it if lots of ppl reviewed. Thanks Sidney for helping me out.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright. All of ya'll that are reading this. Bless you. You're still reading my stories even though I'm the worst updater in the whole entire universe. I never knew I was going to have to deal with so much this year. I'm gonna try super hard to update soon as long as people wanna read. I don't own a thingg.

"Tell her." Nate tossed a purple ball up in the air as he lay on the bed pressed against the far wall. Shane's eyes watched the sphere bob up and down, unable to speak. They lay in silence until Nate's patience ran out. "Why haven't you told her yet?" He curved his wrist and hit Shane in the head with the toy.

"Because it's too late." Shane rolled onto his stomach and looked at his phone somewhat expectantly.

"Man and I thought you wanted her." Jason entered the room, eating a burrito. Shane groaned and buried his face in his pillow. The cell phone he was holding began to ring, making all three turn and look at it. Shane looked as though he was contemplating answering it before Jason exclaimed: "Just pick it up!" The singer flipped open the phone and answered, walking out of the room.

"Hey Priscilla, yeah how are you..." Then, they suddenly heard the door swing open. "Hey!" Shane exclaimed, running over to hug the girl that had become one of his best friends during filming, and who was also posing as his girlfriend.

"Surprise!" The girl's radiant blonde curls bounced around her face as she threw her arms out to hug him back. "You know spending a year with someone really makes you miss them once they're gone." She informed him with a sparkling grin. Shane laughed and led her inside, yelling for the guys. Their reactions were just about the same as they saw her.

"Priscilla! I thought you were spending the summer with your family!" Jason hugged her and pulled Nate in to embrace the girl as well.

"Yeah well they can wait a few weeks." She shrugged and the boys all laughed, nodding their heads. "So show me around this camp I've heard so much about!" Priscilla giggled and began dragging Shane towards the door. They set off on the trail behind the cabin that took them on a short walk throughout the camp, from the mess hall to the lake. "Wow. It's sick here." She observed and Shane nodded. "I can see why you love it so much." They were walking along the edge of the woods by now. Shane took one look at the placid water they were standing over, before sitting down.

Priscilla joined him, pulling all of her golden hair over to rest on one shoulder, and dipping one foot down to the cool water to swing back and forth. "So did you talk to that girl yet? Tell her how much you like her?" She dragged out the i in Like to tease her friend mercilessly. Shane's cheeks turned a shade of crimson at the mere thought of Mitchie; embarassed to have believed she would come running back to him after a year.

"No. And I don't think I'm gonna tell her. I don't know if I even feel that way any more." Shane muttered and Priscilla looked up at him.

"What! What do you mean? Is she like in a relationship now!?" Her green eyes widened disbelievingly and Shane smiled sadly, shaking his head. "Then what?!"

"I'm in a relationship. Remember?" He reminded his "girlfriend". Priscilla's face slowly fell as she remembered the stupid publicity stunt the two had been involved in for months. "So she hates me." He stated lamely and Priscilla nodded understandingly and reached out to touch his arm.

"Why don't you just tell her?" She suggested and Shane scoffed. "Oh come on Shane. I'm sure she'd just leap into your arms if she knew you still liked her." Priscilla tried to assure Shane, but it didn't seem like he believed her. He sighed deeply and leaned back on his hands, his dark hair brushing his equally dark eyes.

"Doesn't seem that way. Seems like she's pretty done with me." He closed his eyes and sighed once more.

"Oh stop sighing like your life is _so_ bad. Maybe you guys can end up as friends by the end of the summer. And remember...You still have me!!!" Priscilla laughed happily and jumped on top of him, making him fall backwards, grunt, and laugh all at the same time.

"Yeah. I do have you." He smiled, admiring her eyes. Before something could register in his head to tell him what he was doing was wrong; Shane leaned up and kissed Priscilla, lifting one hand to pull her closer. Her eyes widened before she reacted to the kiss in a positive way. Once the two had broken apart, Shane touched Priscilla's cheek as though he was touching porcelain; delicate and careful; like he was afraid she would break.

"What just happened?" Priscilla murmured softly, not looking at him as she lay her head on his chest.

"I'm pretty sure I just kissed you." He ran his fingers through her hair and she laughed. "Yeah I definitely did." He informed her and they began to talk, discussing what was going on with them. And a short hour later, the two emerged from the woods, their fingers entwined. "Wanna go to the jam?" Shane asked her and Priscilla nodded, swinging their hands between them.

"Actually I think I'm gonna go change, meet you in twenty minutes okay?" Priscilla requested and Shane nodded, letting her run back to the cabin. The rock star smiled and opened his song book that he had left out earlier that day. Shane hummed and scribbled out words and by the time his girlfriend appeared he had roughly written half of a song.

"Ready?" He asked, sliding his arm around her waist. Priscilla nodded with a grin and the two walked towards the Mess Hall. "You look nice." He observed and Priscilla blushed and thanked him as they neared the mess hall.

"Woo! Yeah Peggy!" Mitchie and Caitlyn cheered once their friend had performed something she had written over the summer. The dark skinned girl grinned brightly and threw hair over her shoulder. "Great job girl." Caitlyn congratulated her.

The next performance was a few young dancers that looked new to the camp; Mitchie had to applaud them for going on and being so successful their first night at a new camp. She looked around and searched for Shane's face in the crowd.

"Oh my gosh he actually didn't come! Maybe I can do this." Mitchie had a brighter smile on her face than she had had in the two months previous to that moment. Caitlyn grinned, nodded, and handed her the microphone. Mitchie cleared her throat and turned around. She walked between the tables, gleefully beginning her song. Her smile alone, seemed to light up her entire performance.

"The only way to be who-" Mitchie turned around in a quick circle, her hair straight out, like a propeller. But then her eyes fixated on the couple quietly trying to make their way into the hall without being noticed. But the one person, Shane didn't want to notice them, did. Mitchie stumbled and continued singing, the happiness that had been radiating from her moments before was gone.

"Wow she's amazing!" Priscilla exclaimed and Shane looked up at Mitchie, not saying anything. "Oh is that the girl?" Shane nodded and tried to be invisible as he led her along the wall, looking for Jason and Nate who were nowhere in sight. Shane groaned under his breath, trying to back against the wall.

"Shane! Priscilla!" Jason stage whispered and Shane breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way towards his friends, Priscilla in tow. Mitchie finished her song, looking sadder than when she had begun but she was still met with an uproar of an applause.

"Amazing girl!" Ella hugged her tightly, momentarily cutting off Mitchie's air supply.

"Thanks!" Mitchie gasped, but laughed anyway. "Now please let go." She pleaded and Ella apologized meekly, letting Mitchie's other friends congratulate her as well. "Th-thanks." She stuttered, noticing the gorgeous girl on Shane's arm. She tried to ignore them and focused on her friends.

"Great job Mitchie." Tess complimented her almost nicely.

"Thank you Tess." Mitchie smiled, tucking her long hair behind her ear. The blonde nodded and turned around to find her cousin. Tess searched the throng of people and finally saw a head of blonde hair much like her own. Priscilla squealed when she saw Tess and the two ran across the room and hugged each other.

"Tessy! You look great!" Priscilla gushed and Tess raised an eye brow. "Ugh fine _Tess_. You still look fabulous." Tess grinned.

"Thanks Silly. Hey Shane." Tess's gaze lingered on the rock star a few moments longer than any "friend" would. Shane felt uncomfortable but returned the greeting nonetheless. People were slowly filtering out the doors. The three of them made their way with the group and as soon as they had reached the cool outdoors, Peggy called Tess's name.

The blonde tried to turn around but her heel got caught in the dirt, therefore very effectively twisting her ankle, sending her sprawling to the ground. Tess shrieked as she fell, whimpering as she held her ankle. "Ow...Oww." She cried, make-up running down her cheeks. "My ankle..." She moaned. Mitchie, Ella, Caitlyn, Nate, Peggy, Jason, Priscilla, and Shane ran towards her.

"Oh no!" Ella exclaimed, squatting down beside Tess. Wordlessly, Jason Matthews leaned down and scooped her up into his arms. He headed towards the small infirmary cabin nearby. The group trotted behind them, nobody speaking.

"I think this is a record." Th elderly nurse muttered as she examined Tess's ankle. "I've had home sickness, the flu, and extreme head aches on the first night of camp. Never a twisted ankle." She grumbled and took out a pack of ice, wrapping it in a towel before she placed it on Tess's ankle. Tess whimpered once more and grabbed for the first thing to take out her pain on.

That something happened to be Jason's hand. She squeezed and wrung his hand and Jason never winced. "Dear would you like to sleep here tonight? So you don't have to hobble back to your cabin this late?" The nurse suggested and Tess nodded gratefully.

Everyone mumbled their wishes for her to get better before exiting. "I'll go get you some clothes." Priscilla promised and hugged her cousin before leaving with Shane.

"I'll stay here till they get back." Jason told her and Tess smiled. He brought her over to a bed to lay down and took a seat at her side. "So how was school this year?" They talked amiably for the ten minutes Priscilla and Shane were gone.

* * *

"We're going to visit Tess. You guys wanna come?" Ella and Peggy stopped at Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin. The two looked up from their separate activities; writing and typing, and then looked at each other.

"Sure." They walked towards them.

"Wait Mitchie, I think I saw Shane and Priscilla going there a little while ago. That okay?" Ella asked her hesitantly, she Peggy and Caitlyn all looking curiously at Mitchie before she swallowed and shrugged. "Okay if you're sure! Let's go!" The four walked to Tess's cabin that she and Priscilla were sharing.

As they neared the cabin, Caitlyn caught sight of a couple with their arms wrapped so tightly around each other it was difficult to decipher who's hands were whose. Caitlyn began coughing uncontrollably to keep Mitchie's attention from Shane and Priscilla. Peggy looked at Caitlyn quizzically and Caitlyn jerked her head towards them. Peggy nodded and guided them to the longer way around the cabin.

"What are you guys doing??" Ella asked them, confused. She tugged them back towards the quicker entrance, landing them right in front of Priscilla and Shane. Mitchie's breath hitched in her throat. Ella cleared her throat awkwardly and they jumped apart.

Priscilla leaned gently against Shane and he muttered some sort of apology. They walked past them and Mitchie stared determinedly at the ground until they were across the camp. "Mitch? You okay?" Peggy asked her quietly. Mitchie jerked her arm away and turned promptly on her heel.

"I'm gonna go back to the cabin." She told them quietly.

_Journal,_

_I hate this. I hate still having feelings for Shane while I'm staring at him and his girlfriend gaze into each other's eyes. I was an idiot for hoping a rock star and now movie star like Shane Gray would ever be interested in me after spending a year with all the beautiful female celebrities he spends his time with. We just walked in on him and Priscilla making out on the porch. I was repulsed but I just couldn't look away. It was like someone had punched me in the gut. It was the worst feeling in the world. All I want to do is sleep forever but I have singing class. So. Bye._

_-Mitchie_

Mitchie closed the book and closed her eyes. She took a minute to just organize her thoughts. A long summer was waiting for her afterall.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. I'll save the ten page apology for another time. My head's been swimming with ideas for the story, it's just been rough getting them down on the screen. So I whipped this up tonight and I really hope it's as good as I think it is! Review please!

"Mitchie? You in here?" Caitlyn poked her head in the door. Mitchie nodded sadly and continued running her fingers across the piano keys. "Come on stop moping around. Shane isn't worth it!" Caitlyn exclaimed, sitting down beside her. Mitchie shrugged and turned the page in her song book. "Alright come on." Caitlyn grabbed her best friend's arm to tear her away from the sad music she was making.

"Caitlyn where are we going?" Mitchie asked her as she was dragged. Caitlyn told her to be quiet as they ran through the woods. "If you don't answer me I-" Mitchie began breathlessly before she looked out in front of them. Caitlyn had taken her to an enormous rock that seemed to be miles away from the camp. It overlooked the lake and Mitchie was in awe.

"I found this place forever ago. I'm not sure why I didn't show you before but look at this view. It's breathtaking. Right?" Mitchie nodded numbly. "So right here. Come on let's jump. Right now. It'll make you feel better." Mitchie looked at her inquiringly.

"I promise! It's deep enough." Caitlyn insisted. Mitchie grinned and nodded. The two looked once more at each other and leapt off the high rock fully clothed, shoes excluded. They screeched and screamed before they hit the water, surfacing after just a few seconds.

"Wow. That was. Amazing!" Mitchie exclaimed, bobbing in the water next to Caitlyn. "I'd hug you if we wouldn't sink!" She smiled and her hair floated out around her. Caitlyn erupted with laughter and began floating on her back, her eyes closing in relaxation. Suddenly Mitchie flew to her best friend's side. "Oh my god Caitlyn what time is it??" Caitlyn opened one eye lazily before shrugging noncommittally. Mithcie shook her, momentarily submerging her in the water.

"Mitchie! I don't know it's probably like a quarter past three." She yawned. And within moments Mitchie's hand had closed around her wrist and was yanking her to the small beachy area. "What are you doing?!" Caitlyn's shrill voice exclaimed. Mitchie began to climb the rock and grabbed her flip flops, nothing could be done about her sopping wardrobe.

"Brown asked me to cover a singing class at three thirty because he's sick! How's it gonna look when the teacher's late?!" Mitchie squealed as they sprinted. Caitlyn smirked.

"Late teacher? I'd say it looks like Shane Gray's teaching." She mumbled, not wanting to loudly bring up the guy was Mitchie was so determined to leave in her past. They skidded to a stop at the edge of the camp and Mitchie began wringing out her purple shirt. "Okay well go! Good luck! See you when you get back to the cabin!" Caitlyn hugged Mitchie and ran off.

Mitchie threw her hair into a pony tail and pushed open the screen door that led into the classroom. Teens her age and maybe a little younger were banging on anything that made a sound and clapping to the rhythm. They were so engrossed in their own music that they didn't notice Mitchie enter and begin to shout for them to be quiet. And if they noticed, not one showed even the tiniest of acknowledgements.

Nate Hart, member of Connect 3 happened to be walking by during this calamity of a class and decided to jump in and help. In two swift steps he had entered and his fingers were at his lips, letting out an ear splitting whistle. Every person turned around and Nate crossed his arms with satisfaction. Mitchie's arms fell to her sides from where she had been waving them to get the campers' attentions.

"Thanks." She breathed with relief.

"No problem. Now everybody wanna take a seat and listen up?" Nate called authoritatively. Everyone scrambled together and sat quietly. "Arlight don't look petrified. This is singing. So let's start with some warm-ups." He left the rest to Mitchie.

"Er yeah. Right. Mee May Mah Mo Moo." She began to sing, the class following shortly after. Nate joined in at last and they changed the warm-up twice more before starting. Mitchie and Nate handed out some sheet music and instructed they see what they could try.

"You aren't gonna sing it first?" A boy asked. Mitchie turned and looked at the boy and then Nate.

"Er I guess I can but-"

"But we want to see what you guys can do. Okay?" Nate told him kindly. The boy nodded nervously and turned back in his chair.

Some began singing slightly off tune and Mitchie wasn't sure how to go up to people that were her peers and instruct. So Nate helped out. "Hey, Mable right?" He asked a girl Mitchie knew for a fact was a huge Connect 3 fan. She nodded, star struck. "Well would you mind doing a quick little duet with me?" Mable looked like she was going to melt into a puddle on the floor.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I" She stuttered, a nervous wreck. Nate gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Can't read sheet music!" She blurted out, color flooding her cheeks as she looked at the floor. Nate and Mitchie shared a look. Some classmates snickered and Mitchie shot them with a withering look.

"That's okay." Mitchie rushed to her side. "I'm sorry. How many of you can stand up right now and sing this entire song perfectly?" One hand hit the air. She was sitting in the back, but her shimmering blonde hair was easily recognizable. "Okay Priscilla." Mitchie's nostrils were flaring. "Go for it." Priscilla Quinn stood up confidently, holding the music in her hands.

She had a good voice, that was easy to decipher. And she seemed to gain Mitchie's approval. Mitchie nodded her head with a slight smile and Nate stepped forward. "I'm sorry. Right here? These notes? What are they Cilla?" He smiled. The blonde tried to sing the bars but when her eyes met Nate's, every person in the room knew she was doing it incorrectly. She clamped her mouth shut and sat back down.

"See everyone? Nobody is a perfect singer. And we all have our weaknesses." Nate adressed the class. They went through some basic lessons and once the class had ended, Mitchie flew at Nate, throwing her arms around his neck.

"You saved me!" She laughed and Nate returned the embrace. "Thank you!!!!" She squealed and Nate laughed.

"Hey I'm here for you." Their eyes met happily. "Any time." He smiled. By now, the two were pressed against the desk. Nate slid his arm back around her waist and Mitchie pressed her lips against his. Priscilla saw them from where she was talking to Tess outside, Tess on crutches.

"OHMYGOD DID YOU SEE THAT!?" Priscilla yelped. Tess whipped around to see, falling to the ground in a heap of crutches.

"Priscilla this had better be important!" Tess growled as she struggled to stand.

"It so is! That girl Mitchie and Nate were totally just lip locked!" Priscilla exclaimed loudly, making other people turn to state. Tess rolled her eyes and looked over her cousin's shoulder. Nate and Mitchie were talking in low tones, at least a foot and a half away from each other.

"Sure Priscilla. Sure." Tess hobbled away with a laugh. Priscilla threw up her hands in frustration and followed.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't-I wasn't thinking!" Mitchie babbled to Nate.

"Mitchie. It's okay. It's not like you decked me or something. It was just a kiss." He shrugged, standing back and supporting his weight with his hands. Mitchie blushed. "You don't have to be embarassed." Nate laughed, holding her face in his hand. "It's not like you're bad at it." Mitchie squeaked and laughed at the same time. "But you still like Shane." Mitchie snapped her head up and hit him square on the side of the head.

"I do not! Take that back!" She growled. Nate put up his hands in surrender.

"Okay sorry. I take it back." He mimed taking something from her hands. Mitchie laughed and nodded. "Come on, let's go grab a snack." Mitchie smiled brightly and linked her arm awith him as they exited. "Hey Caitlyn! We were gonna go get a sweet treat from the kitchen! Care to join us?" Nate called to the curly haired girl.

Caitlyn Geller looked up from her always present laptop and looked at the two for a moment. "Why not!" She laughed and stood up, joining them to steal some cup cakes Connie had just prepared. Munching on their snack, the three sat on the edge of the water, talking about the class Mitchie and Nate had just taught.

Hours later, Nate laughingly made his way back to the cabin, much tanner than when he had left it. "Oh my gosh! Shane look! Nate has a tan! It's a miracle!" Jason exclaimed as soon as his best friend entered. Shane walked in as well, a smile on his face. "Where were you??"

Nate grinned, taking off his square sunglasses. "Hanging out with some people." He shrugged it off.

"Who people Nate? Girl people?" Jason winked, sometimes he was just like a six year old.

"Just Mitchie and Caitlyn." There seemed to be a little more color in his cheeks when he said Caitlyn's name. Priscilla entered and stopped short when she saw Nate. Nate waved at her good naturedly but she backed out. "What up with Priscilla?" Neither of his friends held an answer so the three just shrugged. "Well she's your girlfriend. You go see what's up." Nate shoved Shane in the blonde's direction.

Shane walked toward his girlfriend, sliding an arm around her waist. He lowered his head to kiss her tenderly and she mumbled something. Shane's head shot up to stare at Nate who started gagging while drinking from his water bottle at the sudden glare. "Something tells me you are in trouble." Jason informed his best friend before heading into his room. But Shane didn't come in and yell at Nate so the curly haired boy shrugged and retired to the room he and Shane now had to share with Priscilla in Shane's room.

An hour or so later, Shane came in and sat at the end of Nate's bed. "Hey Dude. Priscilla okay?" Nate asked from where he lay.

"Did you kiss Mitchie?" Shane asked him quietly. Nate sat up and looked at him. "And embarass Priscilla in class today?? And...You were hanging out with her today." Shane was mumbling slightly to himself but he kept speaking. "I can't believe you like her!" Shane stood up angrily.

"Okay first of all. **She** kissed **me**." He stated boldly. "And it didn't mean anything! She was just thanking me for helping her out today Shane!" Nate rolled his eyes. "And embarass her? Mitchie and I were just doing what Brown asked. And that's teach. And Caitlyn was there today too! We were just talking about music and some of the stuff Caitlyn's produced. And finally!" Nate was sitting up angrily. "I don't like her as more than a friend!" Both Nate and Shane huffed with annoyance.

"How can I believe you? I don't even want to think about Mitchie any more and here you are becoming her best buddy! What am I supposed to think??" Shane was almost yelling.

"You might want to lower your voice Shane. Your girlfriend may catch on that you are still completely in love with none other than Mitchie Torres." Nate turned away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my god it's a bird! It's a plane! No it's the author who runs out of ideas and doesn't update for years! ( : Hi guys....You probably won't like this. But this is the chapter ( : I don't own anything.

With Nate's statement still hanging in the air, Shane angrily stormed from the cabin, taking off at a run through the very woods he and Priscilla had first become a couple. "Who does he think he is?" Shane grumbled as his breathing quickened. "Telling me how to feel! UGH! PRISCILLA!" He stopped short when he nearly ran into his blonde girl friend kissing Sander against a tree. "After all of the crap that's going on, you pull this? Priscilla we're done." He told her firmly, taking off before she could speak.

But as Shane was running, he felt like a weight was being lifted. He was single, he could focus on his music, his friends, he no longer had to consult with Priscilla every morning to ensure that no clashing would ensue between their outfits. He thought about Nate and felt bad for leaving on such an angry note. He slowed down to catch his breath and decided he would go and apologize. "Shane." A breathless voice caught his attention.

"Mitchie." He stared.

"How's your girlfriend?" She gave him a harsh look and Shane put his hands in his pockets.

"Gone. Broke up." He told her casually. Mitchie stepped backwards uncertainly as if she was preparing to run off. "Mitchie?" She looked up expectantly. "Why did you kiss Nate?"

"Can we talk?" He asked her quietly and Mitchie shook her head no before running off. "There's something I have to fix." Shane mumbled to himself before heading back to he and his band's cabin. "Nate?" He approached the curly haired guitar player. He hoped this conversation would go better than his and Mitchie's had. Nate looked up in surprise at his best friend's calm and even hesitant tone.

"What's up man?" He put down the guitar and faced him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for blowing up at you..." Shane apologized quietly and Nate stared.

"Seriously? Mitchie kisses me, you yell, and now you're apologizing? Really?" Shane nodded. "Man don't worry about it. You had every reason to be upset. But you also had every reason to believe me." Nate added in at the end and Shane nodded. "We're cool." The two did that brotherly hug deal and Jason came in and really hugged them.

"Aw no more dissension in the band!" He exclaimed and both turned to look at him. "Word of the day" He recited, "Dissension: Difference in opinion or sentiment. Disagreement." He smiled proudly and they both laughed before tackling him. "Hey! Hey stop assailing me!" He exclaimed and both snorted in laughter.

"So er...how's Priscilla?" Jason asked uncomfortably and Shane reclined back in his chair.

"No longer my girlfriend." Shane shrugged off the question and his bandmates looked up incredulously.

"Seriously?" Nate asked and Shane nodded. "Dude I'm..." Was Nate really sorry? No, but he felt it was the appropriate response in the situation.

Shane cut him off, "Nate don't say you're sorry, because to be honest, I'm not even sorry." Joe mumbled and yawned. Nate promptly shut his mouth and turned to Jason, silently and secretly high fived him. Jason laughed excitedly.

"Why are we high fiving?" Jason whispered hurriedly but Nate was already flipping open his phone to text Caitlyn.** Perilous Priscilla The Wannabe Popstar is GONE**. He sent excitedly and Caitlyn could only reply with a grinning face of her own.

"Boys?" Brown walked in and the band looked up at him. "Are you all coming to the Karaoke jam tonight?" He asked in his accent and the three exchanged a confused look. "Oh come on I know you all haven't been here in a while but Karaoke Jam! You boys sang what was it...Ah yes, Hello, by The Barns Brothers." Connect 3 blushed as they remembered this all at once and laughed. "So I'll see you there?" The three nodded and Brown left.

"So think we should sing tonight?" Jason asked his friends and the two threw pillows at him.

"Mitchie I think we should go to the Karaoke Jam tonight." Caitlyn suggested, sitting on the end of Ella's bed with Mitchie. Ella stopped painting her nails and looked up in surprise.

"I thought you hate the karaoke jam." She muttered to her friend and Caitlyn gave her a quick knowing look. "Let's go to the Karakoke Jam!" Ella suddenly exclaimed and Caitlyn chortled.

"Is there something I should know about...?" Mitchie looked curiouisly between them but the other two sharply responded no! She continued writing in her song book but she couldn't help but feel like her two friends were smiling a little too excitedly.

"Come on try this on." Tess urged her and Mitchie looked at the bedazzled outfit incredulously. "It's so...okay well it's kind of me. But what about this?" She held up a green tunic and Mitchie grinned, taking it from her to put it on. "That looks great." Tess encouraged her. Peggy, Ella, Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Tess were grouped in one cabin, getting ready for the jam together. Jason had texted Tess begging her to be nice to Mitchie and the blonde had grudgingly obliged.

"Guys it's just karaoke jam, what's the big deal?" Mitchie laughed as Ella chose a lip gloss for her to apply.

"We're just having fun." Peggy assured her, helping her off the bed. The five girls laughed and walked out the door, chatting as they made their way across camp to the performance hall.

"Jason!" Tess exclaimed excitedly hobbling over to the Connect 3 member, the two of them hugging. The other girls smiled but continued meshing into the crowd of kids, some already lining up in front of the screen.

"Mitchie, it's your song!" Ella exclaimed and Mitchie paused.

"What? Guys I don't..." This Is Me was suddenly floating from the large speakers, everyone turned to look at Mitchie and she faltered. "Uh-uh okay." Someone shoved a mic into her hands. "I've always been the kind of girl..." Mitchie softly began to sing and her friends beamed from a distance.

"It's now or never." Nate looked at his best friend and Caitlyn was suddenly at their sides.

"Are you doing this?" She put her hands on her hips, "Shane I've believed this stupid story about you not having a choice when it came to dating Priscilla. Step up to the plate." She handed him a microphone and Shane tried not to glare at her.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you." Shane looked at Mitchie and she shot him an angry look, trying to hand off her microphone to someone else but her friends made her walk towards him.

"No. I'm not doing this Shane." She told him finally, the mic hanging at her side and Shane wouldn't accept it. He kept on singing their song and Mitchie wanted to just run away. Whether Shane and Priscilla had broken up or not, Shane had broken a promise and singing a song they had shared the summer before wouldn't change that.

"This is me." Shane finished singing his side of the duet and stepped forward, doing what he should have done last summer when they sang. He kissed her angry mouth hard and Mitchie pushed at his chest but Shane wouldn't give in. "Mitchie." He pulled away and took her hand. "You are the only girl I want. And the only girl I've ever felt this strongly for. Please just listen to me." Mitchie's head wouldn't stop spinning, she thought she would surely be sick, "Please."

She looked at the Ella, the most innocent and naive of her friends, and the dark haired girl jerked her head towards the door, _five minutes._ She mouthed and Mitchie sighed. "Fine." Mitchie Torres looked at Shane Gray and silently followed him out.

"Ten bucks Shane screws it up." Caitlyn turned to the crowd with a business like tone. Ella scowled and she put up her hands. "Oh fine."

Outside, Shane was pacing. "Shane I did promise you five minutes and you've spent two of it pacing." Mitchie reminded him and Shane stopped.

"Oh sure, joke!" He nearly yelled.

"I'm not joking. I timed you, you've really spent two minutes just pacing back and forth." Mitchie continued but before she could speak again, Shane began to ramble.

"All during filming, I wondered what I would say to you when I first saw you after a year apart. I thought I'd run up to you, kiss you like you wouldn't believe, I'd beg and plead for you to be my girlfriend. I was planning to take you to premieres and exotic dates, record some music in the studio together. I had all of these plans. I had all of these ways to tell you that you're the most amazing girl I've ever met." Mitchie started to speak but Shane cut her off.

"You know I was gonna hire a sky writer? Or write your name in a song? Tell you on national television. I was gonna write, Dear Mitchie, I've never met a girl who I've been able to be so, normal with, I've never had a girl treat me like a normal person. You're incredible." He looked up at her. "But then I messed it all up when I agreed to pretend to date Priscilla. I screwed up everything with you."

Mitchie stared at him. "A sky writer?" She mumbled softly and Shane looked up at her.

"After all I just said, that's all you heard? A sky writer?" Shane laughed and Mitchie shrugged.

"It was...overwhelming." She admitted and Shane sat down beside her. They had arrived back at the canoes Shane had left Mitchie at last summer.

"You haven't hurt me yet. Or yelled, is that a good thing? Or is this the calm before the storm?" He pretended to cower but Mitchie only gazed at him.

"Why didn't you call? The whole summer you could have just explained to me what was happening before I saw you with your arm draped around her like some gross hollywood teen couple."

"I did call..." Shane tried to tell her but Mitchie wouldn't listen.

"You called after I had to watch Priscilla clinging to your side like a leech and you gaze at her like you were in love. It was a little too late. You could have texted me for crying out loud! But you didn't." Was Mitchie crying? She brushed the tears off her cheek.

Shane reached up and ran his thumb below her eye. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I could think about how to tell you I liked you, I just couldn't do it for real." Shane did truly look sorry, Mitchie had never seen him look this upset.

"But why did you ask her out for real? Why did you keep dating once you got here? This isn't her place." She murmured and Shane reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear with a delicate hand.

"When she showed up and you turned me down, I was lonely, I wanted someone to care. But I could never love her like I l-" Shane cut himself off. "Like I lo...." He couldn't choke out the word.

Mitchie turned and took his hand, putting her lips to his, the last of her tears mingling onto his skin. "Like you love me?" She asked and he nodded numbly. "I think I love you too, that must be why it hurt so badly when I saw Priscilla with you." She circled her thumb over his hand.

"So. Would you consider going out with me?" Shane asked her nervously.

"No." Mitchie told him simply, standing up and starting to walk away.

"WHAT!" Shane exclaimed angrily standing up and Mitchie turned with a grin.

"Come on Superstar," She held out her hand and he took it with a relaxed laugh.

* * *

Please Review! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
